Crónicas retorcidas de universidad
by Helldemonofdestruction.guy
Summary: Episodio 3: Mi amigo, el cataléptico. Lee estaba paseando por un bosque y encuentra algo que no se ve todos los días, un cadáver flotando...pero, ¿será un cadáver?. NOTA:UA.
1. Haz guerra, no amor

**Episodio 1: Haz guerra, no amor**

"Vamos, Lee, apúrate" Naruto y Lee llevaban una cubeta con un liquido marrón dentro y por la expresión en sus rostros, apestaba.

"¿Qué tal si nos pillan Naruto?...nos pueden expulsar, o peor, pueden ordenar nuestras cabezas, la llama de la juventud se me apagaría" reclamaba Lee

"No nos van a atrapar, así que solo vamos mas rápido ¿quieres?, no aguanto el olor de esta cosa"

Los dos llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraban Shino, Chouji y Gaara sacando un tubo que conducía a una bomba de agua

_**POV de Naruto**_

_Aquí estamos, las 5 grandes mentes de todo ese apestoso lugar…la casa Kyuubi, todos creen que somos la fraternidad mas problemática de todo el campus__, todos dicen "Miren, los ñoños del campus" o "¡Nerdkyuubis!"__, pero en realidad somos unos buenos chicos__…_

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"¿Porque no simplemente los matamos?" Mencionó Gaara de una forma sombría

_**POV de Naruto**_

_Bueno, el que acaba de sugerir homicidio, es Gaara, ninguno de nosotros se explica el porque de su sed de sangre…algunos dicen que sus padres tenían relación con una tal "iglesia del Proceso del Juicio Final"…pero esperemos que solo sea un __rumor.__ Es faná__tico de coleccionar objetos de__ guerra__s varias__, tanto__ es__, que casi mata al profesor de introducción a la historia alemana por el casco del káiser William segundo. Eso le costo__ un año de psicólogo y 2 años de cárcel…por matar al sicólogo en el ultimo mes…Pero cuando esta callado, es una buena persona._

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"Gaara, esto es solo una venganza-broma para hacerles pagar por nuestras cosas y nuestra humillación" Shino intentaba tranquilizar con aquellas palabras el instinto asesino de Gaara

_**POV de Naruto**_

_Ese es el buen Shino, la conciencia del grupo, normalmente hubiera detenido nuestra travesura, pero esos bastardos se la merecen, esta vez, fueron demasiado lejos…__También__ es nuestro __máster__ en __Calabozos__ y dragones, es muy detallado en lo que es la descripción __del paisaje…y sigue de pie cada regla impuesta por ese maldito libro. Aunque sea bueno en ello, su verdadero amor es su granja de insectos, un fanático de los bichos…Lo malo es que sus polillas siempre se comen nuestros chalecos y gran parte de nuestra ropa interior_

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"Vamos, hagamos esto luego, no puedo seguir comiendo con el insoportable olor" Chouji estaba por vomitar con el olor del liquido desconocido

_**POV de Naruto**_

_C__h__ouji, siempre pensando primero en la comida, __reconozco__ que es __el rey de la informática y todo lo que abarque, yo encuentro un beneficio que estuviera desde los 3 años delante de aquella maravillosa maquina, gracias a ella, no solamente podemos jugar bromas pesadas a fuera del PC. En el internet son mucho peor. Por una razón todos lo tienen "no admitir" y tiene el record de tiempo en ser expulsado de un foro. Aunque una vez se __metió__ en un serio problema¿habrán escuchado hablar de VANK?...Bueno, ellos no lo consideran muy amigo, no le gusta__mucho __lo que sea actividad física, pero__ es__ un buen amigo…aunque es capaz de matarnos a todos por tan solo conseguir una barra de chocolate. Recuerdo cuando cambiamos nuestras notas por la intranet de la universidad y el bastardo nos delato por un maldito paquete de papas fritas…y para peor, eran con cebolla ¡NO ME GUSTAN CON CEBOLLA!_

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"les enseñaremos de una vez a estos Hebi que no se pueden meter con la casa kyuubi sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, los kyuubis tenemos la flama de la juventud de nuestro lado" Decía Lee con los ojos en llamas y en su pose guay

_**POV de Naruto**_

_El loco que habla sobre la juventud es Lee, Rock Lee, no todos somos malos para el deporte, el __es el__ deportistas del grupo, el es un excelente atleta, pero no es aceptado por un solo problema, sus voluminosas cejas. Sus cejas no eran tan malas, gracias a ellas, __tenía__más__resistencia__ en los ojos, y los aprovecho para hacer un bien, un bien necesario, ver televisión. Es el especialista en series y película, a veces nos cita frases celebres o se comporta como una película, es curioso que pueden hacer 18 años delante de esa caja idiotizadora._

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"cállense y ayúdenme con esta cosa" Sugería Naruto cargando el balde con el espeso contenido "pongan el tubo rápido.

_**POV de Naruto**_

_Y ese apuesto rubio, es quien les habla, Naruto Uzumaki,__ el emperador de los juegos de cartas intercambiables…soy __fanático__ de ellos, todos los días, busco cartas nuevas y voy a los colegios cercanos, para estafar niños…es genial cambiar un Darigaz por una tierra con ciclo_

_Intentare explicar el porque de nuestra nueva broma…miren, nosotros solo estamos castigando con nuestro juicio a los verdaderos bromistas y villanos de la película, la casa Hebi. Siempre nos hacen la vida imposible, son los "populares" del campus, su líder Sasuke__ siempre busca pleito con nosotros, junto con Suigetsu, Juugo, Neji__, y otros ricachones, piensan de porque tienen el dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran, a mi juicio son unos patanes que arruinaron __nuestros__ notebook, y ahora…pagaran._

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"Bien, es hora, Shino¿esta puesto el cordel?" Pregunto el rubio

"Esta en su posición, Naruto"

"Bien…Chouji¿ya metieron el tubo en el balde diarrea?"

"s…si" Respondió el muchacho de ancho cuerpo tapándose la nariz y metiendo el tubo en la cubeta

"No se a quien se le ocurrió usar diarrea…y mas encima…del baño de los conserjes" Pregunto para si mismo el joven de las enormes cejas

"el mismo genio que les dio los bocadillos rancio para que produjeran el "material"…ya Garaa, activa la alarma y los rociadores" Ordeno el Uzumaki

Garaa aprieta un botón y activa la alarma de incendio de la casa Hebi, y también activando los rociadores, mientras los habitantes de aquella fraternidad salían pensando que había un incendio, eran rociados con el líquido café que salía de los rociadores.

"¡Demonios Sasuke¿por que huele tan mal?" Preguntaba un alarmado Suigetsu

El moreno olfateo el líquido proveniente de los rociadores y descubrió lo que tanto temía

"¡Mierda, están lanzando mierda!" Advirtió Neji, quien también olfateo la espesa materia marrón

Naruto y los demás empezaban a reírse de sus victimas

"¡Porquería para la porquería!" Gritaba un burlón Chouji

Pero por una de las casualidades de la vida, el Decano de la carrera y todo soberano del campus, el poderoso Danzou, quien estaba de revisión en la casa Hebi, al salir, fue cubierto en diarrea.

"¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" Pregunto exaltado el decano, y luego se fijo en los autores de tal estúpido evento, los Kyuubi, quienes no paraban de reír, bueno, solo tres de ellos. Garaa y Shino se dieron cuenta de que el decano estuvo en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado

"¡CASA KYUUBI!" Grito enfurecido Danzou. En eso, los tres burlones pararon de reír para tragar saliva al mas puro estilo de reconocer una fregada.

"¡A MI OFICINA¡AHORA!" Sasuke sonreía triunfante ante la ruina de la sucia jugarreta de venganza proveniente de aquellos perdedores.

* * *

"Ustedes…ustedes… ¡siempre ustedes!" Regañaba Danzou en su oficina a los cinco chicos "siempre causando problemas…"

"pero fueron ellos quienes empezaron…"contestaba el rubio ante la acusación de -problemáticos-

"Hebi es una fraternidad que lleva toda una tradición consigo, mi abuelo perteneció a ella, mi padre también, yo igual…mientras ustedes, solo son cinco y recién empezaron el año pasado…un patético intento de fraternidad traviesa son ustedes"

"Pero…" fue interrumpido Shino

"Nada de peros… ¿Por qué no son mas tranquilos?... ¿creen que mi trabajo es tan fácil para estar complicándolo con los problemas que causan?...Escúchenme bien…maldigo el día en que pisaron este campus…no me caen bien¿oyeron?" aclaraba el anciano mirando a los cinco chicos, de pronto, fija la mirada hacia Gaara "en especial a ti"

_**POV de Naruto**_

_Así__ es__ Danzou, un viejo __cascarrabias__ que nos odia a muerte, bueno, a Gaara lo desprecia con toda su alma, es normal reaccionar __así__ con el __sujeto que mato a tu hijo recién titulado en psicología"_

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"Mañana es la ultima competencia entre casas¿lo recuerdan?, la carrera en el campo, las dos única fraternidades correrán por la copa y el premio de cien mil dólares" Dirigió la mirada hacia los jóvenes nuevamente "no quiero ningún acto vandálico ni travesura, o si no, la pagaran ¿me oyeron?, esto no es una advertencia como otras…esto es un bendito ultimátum…ahora saquen sus problemáticos traseros de mi oficina" Danzou les indico la puerta con ansias de que se retiraran

"Si no llamaras mucho la atención, te mataría como a tu hijo, bastardo" murmuro Gaara, en eso, Lee le tapo la boca a Gaara

"¿Que?"

"Nada su magnificencia" Se disculpo Rock Lee

"Los halagos no funcionan, ahora¡váyanse!"

Los cinco abandonaron la oficina del decano

"Desgraciado, algún día terminare lo que empecé" Murmuraba Gaara a sus compañeros

"No te calientes por eso Gaara, solo déjalo, es un cascarrabias por perder totalmente su juventud" Trataba de calmar a Gaara, Rock Lee "pero volveré"

"si ya nos agarro bronca, siempre volveremos" Mencionó Shino

"Bueno, vamos a la pensión antes de que nos…"pero cuando Naruto se predisponía a irse, cuando da media vuelta choca con alguien"… ¡ouch!…ten mas cuidado pedazo de…" se le va el enojo al saber quien es "…Sa…sa…sa…sa…sa…sa…sa…sa…sa…sa…" Naruto comienza a tartamudear descontroladamente el nombre de la persona con la que choco, estaba pasmado. Hasta que Chouji le da un golpe en la nuca "¡SAKURA!"

_**POV de Naruto**_

_La chica que tiene mi atención desde el jardín de niños, Haruno Sakura, no se como demonios llego a meterse en esta maldita carrera, pero le tengo agradecido al destino esta oportunidad, ella es una diosa, cabello anormalmente rosado, ojos verdes, cuerpo belleza envidiable por elfos, si, eso es ella, además de inteligente pero algo torpe, una verdadera musa para mis triunfos en "MK", la chica que aparece en mi mente felicitándome al aplastar a Chouji en Magic._

_Lo malo, es que como tantas chicas, no le soy visible, y además, anda a la siga de ese Sasuke. No me explico porque tantas chicas lo quieren y el no elige a ninguna, para mi, que batea hacia el otro lado._

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"Disculpa Naruto" Dijo la chica mientras recogía algunas cosas que se le cayeron

"Espera…me llamo con mi nombre…con el que me dieron mis padres" Pensaba Naruto agitado por el descubrimiento y entonces le hizo la pregunta "¿Sabes mi nombre?"

"Pues claro, gracias a ti pase la prueba la semana pasada, gracias por soplarme todas las respuestas" Le agradecía la chica con una reverencia, mientras los otros cuatro muchachos cantaban la marcha nupcial

"¡CALLENSE!" Les grito Naruto para que pararan la burla, luego, se dirigió hacia Sakura otra vez "Bu…bu…bueno…este…no fue…na…nada…Yo…"pero en ese momento la muchacha lo ignora y se va corriendo, gritando "¡Ese es Sasuke!"

_**POV de Naruto**_

_Y ahí va, el amor de mi vida corriendo tras mi archinemesis, apuesto que el nunca se ah enfrentado a un mazo trasgo__… ¿__que le ven a ese idiota?...pero se acabo, mañana ganaremos la competencia y __le __demostrare__ que soy mejor que ese __cretino, y__ si lo quiere el destino, __ practicaremos el clásico "mete saca"_

_**Fin POV de Naruto**_

"Bien Chicos, vamos a entrenar, mañana es el día en que los Hebi sucumbirán ante los Kyuubi" Dijo con decisión Naruto

"Creo que será como todos los años y nosotros seremos derrotados" Mencionó un desanimado Chouji

"No con el entrenamiento que tengo en mente, vamos a la pensión, no hay tiempo que perder" Y con eso, los cinco se fueron a su "hogar" a "entrenar"

* * *

"je je je, esos idiotas no saben lo que Sasuke planea Juugo" Murmuraba Suigetsu

"Pero ¿no es mucho lo de poner minas explosivas en el lado de los Kyuubi para la carrera?"

"Sasuke no quiere perder este año ante esas escorias, y ahora quiere asegurarse de ello, se asegurará de que el destino haga lo suyo" Respondió Neji

"Esta bien, pero espero que no hayan muchos heridos, no me gusta eso, Suigetsu"

* * *

"Bien, están en un pastizal, plano, desértico¿que hacen?" Preguntaba Shino detrás de una pantalla de cartón

"corro" Mencionó Naruto y con ello, tiro un dado de 20 caras "20¡genial!, con este entrenamiento no nos ganaran en la carrera"

"¿no seria mejor entrenar en la vida real?" Pregunto Lee a sus compañeros

"¡Y correr¿estas loco?!" Le respondió Chouji mientras comía sus chicharrones

"yo pienso que tenemos que preparar nuestras armas para el gran combate, recuerden que nuestro enemigo es un ente pensante que no dejara las cosas así, tenemos que ser despiadados, tomar toda herramienta a nuestro alcance y matar, matar y matar" Murmuraba Garra mientras tallaba lanzas con una cortapluma.

"No es…mala idea" Mencionó Naruto mientras estaba pensando

"¿Que?... ¿voy a buscar las pistolas?" Pregunto Lee

"no es necesario, tenemos nuestras herramientas aquí"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Miren, esto es así…"

* * *

En la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos preparados para la gran competencia, las dos fraternidades estaban una al lado de la otra, dispuestas a hacer de esta competencia la mas grande guerra de todas

"Aquí se inicia la carrera, el primer equipo en tener un integrante en la meta, gana ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS?!... ¡A LA CUENTA DE 3…1!"

(Música de fondo: Don't stop me now – Queen)

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban, una guerra de miradas se efectuaban entre ellos, preparados para correr.

"…2…"

"Rómpete una pierna, nerd" Sasuke le dijo con arrogancia al rubio

"Y tu la yugular, desgraciado" Le respondió cabronamente Naruto

"¡…3…¡FUERA!"

Y así, los dos equipos partieron, pero de pronto se escucho un estallido, los Kyuubi se dieron vuelta y se fijaron en Chouji quien había perdido una pierna debido a una explosión

"¡Carajo, estos bastardos minaron el campo!" Grito Gaara "Ustedes se lo buscaron…" y así el pelirrojo saco su cortapluma comenzando a correr con cuidado por el campo matando integrantes del otro equipo

"Sigan sin mi…yo no valgo mucho…no podía correr antes y ahora menos…" Les decía Chouji herido en el suelo, desangrándose por la pierna

"Te vengaremos amigo, te vengaremos, vamos, mostremos la llama de nuestra juventud" Motivadora oración expuesta por Lee, con ello, Shino y Naruto corrieron con el.

Shino saco dados de cuatro caras del bolsillo "Mi daño se resuelve con dados de cuatro" y con esto, lanzo los dados dándole en la yugular a varios corredores oponente, matándolos.

Sasuke mira hacia atrás y ve que los Kyuubis están atacando a su equipo "¿Que cara…?" y no duda en sacar la pistola y disparar, una bala le llega a Naruto en el brazo

"¡AAAAAAHAA¡BASTARDO, ME QUIERES MATAR!"

"¡No solo quiero que sufras!" Y el moreno sigue disparando

"Naruto, alcanza a Sasuke, nosotros nos encargamos de los demás" y con esto, Lee saca un sable laser de plástico "Solo confía en la fuerza, Naruto¡Confía en la fuerza!" y el chico de las cejas voluminosas comienza a pegarle en los tobillos a los demás para que se caigan sobre las minas, matando a algunos mas.

La panorámica no es bonita, algunos sin extremidades, otros muertos, algunos otros sin la mitad del cuerpo, Chouji apunto de morir, Rock lee con mordidas por todo el cuerpo, Juugo y Gaara peleando a muerte, Shino con el lado derecho de la cara quemada. Naruto ya esta alcanzando a Sasuke, este con la desesperación intenta disparar pero ya no le quedan balas.

"¿Ya no te quedan balas, Sasuke?" Preguntaba cabronamente Naruto

"No, pero me queda la pistola" Sasuke tira la pistola hacia Naruto, rompiéndole el tabique (el cartílago de la nariz)

"¡¡AAAAAAAAHAA¡¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!!" Naruto estaba soportando lo mas que podía el dolor y entonces saca un mazo Magic

"mis 4 "Firebolt", 8 puntos de daño al jugador objetivo" no duda y lanza las 4 cartas a la espalda de Sasuke incrustándoselas certeramente en la columna "que bueno que compre los protectores de cartas metálicos"

"¡AAAAAAAHAA¡No…debo…dejar…que…me…gane…este…animal!" Exclama Sasuke mientras corre con lo que puede aguantando el dolor en su espalda.

Gaara le gana a Juugo por poco, y saca una UZI para cada mano y comienza a disparar matando a los demás contrincantes, de pronto se fija en un dirigible de propaganda y sonríe macabramente "aquí tienes tu premio, Paul Ludwig Hans Anton von Beneckendorff und von Hindenburg" y comienza a dispararle al dirigible.

Sasuke y Naruto corren empatados pero escuchan una explosión arriba de ellos, los dos miran y se dan cuenta que un dirigible va cayendo hacia ellos y…

¡¡BOOOM!!

(Se detiene la música)

Todo explota, el dirigible, las minas, todo queda en llamas, de pronto, de los escombros, se arrastran unas figuras, pasando por la cinta de meta

"¡LLE…GA...MOS!" Grita una de las figuras, la cual no es nadie mas que Naruto, Celebrando, aunque en la peor de las condiciones "puedo decir que eh perdido mas del 70 porciento de sangre por hemorragia interna, pero ganamos"

"Chouji¿escuchaste amigo?, ganamos" Le decía Lee a su muerto amigo

"¿Y Shino?" Pregunta Naruto

Una figura sale de atrás de los escombros, pasando por una cortina de humo

"No sobrevivió" Respondió Gaara cargando el cadáver del amante de los insectos "Pero le prometí antes de su muerte que iba a cuidar sus insectos y lo hare con gusto, por un gran héroe de guerra"

"¡CASA KYUUBI!" Es lo que se escucha proveniente de al lado de ellos. Un Danzou furioso

"Bien…ganaron" con esto, los tres chicos que quedaban, empezaron a celebrar "…pero…debido a los gastos medico de los sobrevivientes, la reconstrucción del campus debido a la explosión y machos gastos mas…su premio se reduce a esto…" le pasa un papel al rubio "les dije que la iban a pagar caro, bueno, me voy de aquí, antes de que llegue la policía"

Cuando Naruto, Lee y Gaara le echan un vistazo al papel se les pone los ojos como platos.

"¡¿ESTE DINERO DEBEMOS?!" Grito Naruto sorprendido como asustado.

Gaara se desmaya.

"Tengo un critico en mis pantalones y no es un "uno"" menciono Lee.

** FIN**


	2. Holocausto en la cocina canibal

**HOLOCAUSTO EN LA COCINA CANIBAL**

Cuatro muchachos están en la pieza. Naruto ordena un mazo de rojo-negro de Magic, Shino se encuentran alimentando su granja de hormigas, Lee esta viendo la película "Saw" y Gaara revisa su inventario de objetos. Cuando Chouji entra furioso al cuarto.

"¡Esto es indignante!" Grita el gordinflón

"¿Que ahora sucede, Chouji?" Pregunta el amante de los insectos

"Puedo aguantar de que reemplacen los postres por yogurt light, puedo aguantar que saquen todas las masas del menú de la cafetería…¡¿PERO QUE REEMPLAZEN LA CARNE POR TOFU?!...¡ESTAN ENFERMOS!" Aclaraba su malestar el gordito

"¿Que?" Dijo algo interesado el sádico de Gaara

"Chouji cálmate, no es tan malo como parece o tal vez, no sea mas que un rumor…o tal vez… ¡¿PUEDES DEJARME VER LA PELICULA?! Dios santo" y con ello, Lee sigue viendo el video

"Disculpen mi ignorancia pero…¿que es el tofu?" Pregunta algo inseguro de la respuesta Naruto

"La perdición…"

Todos se voltean para ver quien dijo eso…y era Gaara

"La perdición de nuestra hombría…"

"¿A que te refieres, Gaara?"

"Reemplazar la carne, sinónimo de fuerza, poderío ante las bestias subdesarrollada, el instinto asesino…por un cuadrado blandengue, razonador cobarde, y blanco como nube…es de maricones…lo que esta haciendo esa cafetería es ablandar los instintos masculinos para mantenernos bajo control, para sacar todo nuestro varonil espíritu y reemplazarlo por un delicado razonamiento marimacho…lo que están haciendo con esa asquerosa materia amanerada es volvernos a todos unos malditos jotos " Explicaba Gaara con mucho desacuerdo a lo que acontecía en la cafetería "Chouji tiene razón, esto es indignante, tenemos que hacer algo, antes de todo rastro de normalidad sexual sea arrebatado de nuestro ser…para siempre"

"Gaara¿no crees que estas exagerando?"

El pelirrojo se le dilatan las pupilas y saca una cuchilla

"¡Yo nunca exagero, esto es real, aquí hay un problema!" Mencionó el chico con la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo aun temblando

"lo bueno, es que encontré solución al problema…" Dijo con una cara confiada Chouji

"¿Cual?" preguntaron sus cuatro amigos, Lee no tan expectante, estaba metido en la película.

"tengo la hoja de inscripción para trabajar en la cocina mientras la cocinera se va de viaje, así que, si nos anotamos, podríamos preparar nosotros la comida y salvar esta universidad de las garras de los malvados vegetales" Discursó Chouji con flamas en sus ojos…pero no le llego mucho a sus compañeros

"Eeeeehmmm…yo tengo que estudiar para una prueba, no tengo tiempo para eso" Anuncio Shino

"yo también, "Calculo" me rompe las bolas" Naruto también se negó a ayudar

"Chouji, tu sabes que daría un discurso sobre que debemos salvar a todos, la flama de la juventud y eso…pero me conseguí Star Trek completa, así que…voy a estar ocupado…" Lee tampoco apoyo a su amigo

"Chico, cuenta conmigo" Gaara si se mostro entusiasmado, aunque por la forma fría en que dice las cosas, a veces, se duda que se entusiasme en algo.

El gordito miro a su amigo pelirrojo con brillo en los ojos al saber que tendría su apoyo en esta gran misión.

"Gracias Gaara…"en ese momento se volteo a los otros tres"… ¡TU SI ERES UN AMIGO!"

"¡Demándanos!" contestaron tres chicos enseñándole el dedo de al medio.

* * *

En la cocina, se encontraban Gaara, Chouji y la cocinera de la cafetería, la cual se iba de viaje, Ayame

"Así que ustedes son los muchachos que me reemplazan ¿no?" Pregunto una joven cocinera, Ayame

"Si, al parecer fuimos los únicos dos que quisieron este trabajo" Mencionó muy confiado Gaara, tan confiado que suena…sospechoso. Pero Ayame no nota demasiado o ignora las sospechas

"Bueno…les dejo la cocina en sus manos, Chouji, lamento sacar la carne del menú, pero el consejo me…" en ese momento, el rellenito pone las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la mira seductoramente (lo que puede)

"No te preocupes, Ayame, se que tu nunca me harías algo así"

"me miras de nuevo de esa manera y te saco los ojos, los pondré donde puedas ver muy por debajo del promedio" Chouji la suelta y vuelve a su posición normal ante tal amenaza, ella sonríe y toma sus maletas "Bueno, nos vemos"

Y así, muchacha se va, dejando a los dos raros a cargo de todo

"Bien, a buscar la carne" Y así, los dos amigos buscan cualquier indicio de carne en el lugar

Después de varias horas de búsqueda, terminan sin éxito

"Demonios, no hay carne para preparar el almuerzo de mañana, y con lo cara que esta…" en eso, Chouji se lanza al suelo arrodillado y comienza a soltar algunas lagrimas "eh fallado en mi misión para traerle las proteínas necesarias a los que no podemos pagar un almuerzo decente y tenemos que conformarnos con esta cafetería del campus…soy una deshonra…si por lo menos hubiera algún sustituto para aquellos faltantes nutrientes"

En eso, Gaara se ilumina con una idea

"Chouji, ya se que vamos a hacer…mira lo que encontré" Gaara se acerca a un artilugio gigante cubierto por una gran manta, la saca y descubre una moledora de carne gigante para vacas "con esto vamos a producir carne"

"Pero Gaara, no contamos con vacas para triturar"

"¿Quién dijo que eran vacas?" Cuando menciona aquello, Gaara abre la una puerta de bodega y salen un montón de cadáveres humanos

"¡¿Qué CARA…?!" Pregunta espantado el gordito

"¿Recuerdas que dije que era "parece" que éramos los únicos en querer el puesto? " Dijo el pelirrojo con una sínica sonrisa

"¿no estarás pensando en…?"

"No tenemos animales cerca, vamos, ayúdame a meter los cuerpos a la trituradora" Garra toma uno de los muertos y lo comienza a arrastrar

"Pero Gaara, eso es canibalismo, es crimen en este país, además, no…no esta bien"

"Mientras no se entere nadie, todo estará bien, además, la carne humana sabe como a cerdo"

"¿Has comido acaso?"

"¿Como crees que murió mi madre?" pregunta sarcásticamente el sádico muchacho "Relájate Chouji, si los africanos pueden, nosotros también" Y mencionando esto ultimo, el pelirrojo sigue arrastrando el cuerpo muerto a la trituradora

"Listo, ya esta¡prende la trituradora!" Avisa Gaara

Chouji jala una palanca y la maquina comienza a triturar el cuerpo, bañando totalmente en sangre al pelirrojo que miraba como el cadáver era cercenado. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, empezó a salir una mas del extremo inferior de la maquina. Gaara tomo la masa, la cocino en sartén y la sirvió en un plato.

"Bien, pruébalo" Gaara le ofrece la comida recién preparada a Chouji "veras que no es detestable"

Chouji estaba dudoso del juicio de su amigo, pero sabiendo de lo que podría ser capaz si refutaba la orden, tomo un tenedor y probo de la carne preparada. Cuando empezó a degustarla, noto que no sabía mal.

"No esta mal, creo que si podremos cocinar carne, solo tenemos que evadir completamente el sentido de moral y listo" Respondió Chouji ante la degustación

"Moral¿que es eso?"

"Bien, pone mas cuerpos en la trituradora, hay almuerzos que preparar" Anuncio un ya motivado, pero aun, perturbado Chouji.

_Well I was on a cruise ship out at see_

_My fiancé and me_

_The ship went down_

_Everybody drowned_

_and I was just glad the sea didn't swallow me_

Estuvieron toda la noche preparando la masa de carne que salía al triturar los cuerpos. Llego el día siguiente y todo mundo repitió plato, algunos se preguntaban por alumnos desaparecidos, pero no se le dio mucha importancia.

_Hey I was in distress  
'cause my hair was such a mess  
and so I washed up on a beach  
Twelve hungry eyes were staring down at me_

En la noche se le acabaron los cuerpos, así que, Gaara, salió de casería, empezó a matar a sangre fría a algunos alumnos en sus pensiones, a auxiliares, guardias…

Al día siguiente, el almuerzo de nuevo fue un éxito. Los dos muchachos se bañaban en las ganancias de su plato, el cual tenia un peculiar nombre, "plato humanidad"

I'm in the middle of a cannibal buffet

I'm feeling well, they like me that way

So if you really wanna know what's eating me

It's the man-eaters on the coast of Barbary

Tanto fue el éxito del plato, que se dieron el lujo de venderlo al exterior del campus, causando más furor aun, pero ellos pedían prepararlo, ni muertos contaban el secreto, aun…

Todas las noches era lo mismo, los dos se pasaban casi toda la noche en la cocina, Chouji preparando y Gaara matando.

_I'm in the middle of a cannibal buffet  
I'm feeling rare, they like me that way  
So if you really wanna know what's eating me  
It's the man-eaters on the coast of Barbary  
It's the man-eaters on the coast of Barbary  
It's the man-eaters on the coast of Barbary_

El éxito era increíble, todo marchaba a la perfección, ganaban dinero como locos, pero llego un día…

Estaban preparando los toques finales para la venta del día, antes iba a venir la prensa para reportear el nuevo descubrimiento culinario, en eso, Naruto entra a la cocina a felicitar a sus dos amigos chef

"Felicitaciones muchachos, lograron su objetivo y aun mas…" Les decía orgullo de ellos el Uzumaki

Los dos chicos le agradecieron las felicitaciones

"¿Oigan, no han notado que la Universidad esta haciéndose mas vacía cada vez?" Pregunta el rubio a sus amigos

Ellos se empiezan a poner nerviosos, bueno, Chouji estaba nervioso, Gaara, estaba frio como siempre.

"Y desde ayer que no veo a Sakura…" Naruto suspira un poco antes de continuar "…y yo que me di fuerzas para invitarla a salir este sábado… ¿donde estará?"

Chouji estaba que se moría¿como le podía explicar a su amigo que recién había cocinado a la mujer que amaba?...Mientras que Gaara pensaba "¿Que rayos estaba pensando al tatuarme "amor" en la frente?"

De pronto, Chouji no aguanto mas, tenia que explicárselo, no podía ocultarle algo tan terrible a uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Na-Naruto….tengo algo que decirte, sobre el "plato humanidad""

"Si…buen plato, los felicito, se lo merecen…ahora me voy a buscar a Sakura, el valor solo se da una vez…"Con esto, Naruto se da vuelta y se dirige a la salida

"Naruto, el plato que cocinamos esta hecho de humanos y acabamos de cocinar a Sakura" Dijo de un golpe un asteado Gaara por el nerviosismo de su regordete amigo

Naruto se detuvo un momento, se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos

"¿Que cosa?" Dijo el perturbado rubio

"el plato que cocinamos esta hecho de humanos y acabamos de cocinar a Sakura" Repitió el pelirrojo

"Que tacto…"Mencionó Chouji a la explicación de Gaara

"¿Donde…esta…su…plato?" Pregunta Naruto conteniendo la ira y las lagrimas

"Ahí…"Justo cuando Chouji le indica donde estaba la triturada Sakura, Naruto se lanza hacia ella

"Sakura, Sakura, Perdóname…"Lloriqueaba el Uzumaki "…¿Por qué nunca me di el valor suficiente para decirte lo que sentía?...siempre escondido…esperando el momento…y cuando creo que llega, llega otro…el día en que te apartas de mi lado" Comienza a acariciar la pasta humana "Aunque ya no me escuches, te lo diré…necesito decirte y tu necesitas saberlo…Sakura…desde el primer momento en que te vi, te escuche, te cuide a escondidas, te observe…me enamore, acúsenme de amor platónico…pero yo se que no lo es…todos estos años, ese cariño no desaparece, se hace mas fuerte, aunque no haya hecho mucho contacto contigo…te conozco y necesito que sepas que yo…te…amo…"

Con eso, el Rubio empieza a besar apasionadamente el plato con carne, metiéndose algunos pedazos, tragándolos…después de unos segundos, toma un tenedor y comienza a comer

"mmmhmm…Sakura…eres…mmmhm…deliciosa" gemía de placer mientras tragaba a su amada

"Eso…fue…lo…mas perturbador…de…mi…vida" Decía un muy, pero muy perturbado Chouji

"Que hermoso…" Declaro Gaara mientras unas conmovedoras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

De pronto, Lee y Shino entran en la cocina con un pastel

"¡Felicidades Chouji y Gaara!" Gritan al unísono en eso, notan a Naruto comiendo, gimiendo y llorando

"¿Por que esta llorando?" Pregunta Lee

"¡Déjennos en paz…estamos haciendo el amor aquí!" Gritaba un trastornado Naruto

Irrumpen de nuevo en la cocina, son la prensa

"Buenas tardes, les habla en directo, Yuhi Kurenai. Estoy en la cocina de la universidad de nuestra ciudad para hablar con los creadores del plato que arrasó en el mundo entero "plato humanidad"…dígannos jóvenes, que es lo que lo hace tan especial…recuerden que estamos en directo no tan solo con la ciudad…con el mundo entero…" Les decía sin parar la reportera

"Bueno…Kurenai…nosotros" Pero Chouji es interrumpido por Naruto, quien se pone en frente de la cámara

"¡El plato humanidad esta hecho con humanos¡El plato humanidad esta hecho con humanos!" En medio de sus gritos, mira al plato donde estaba su amada "¿Que¿Qué dijiste, mi amor?... ¡¿me esperas en el otro mundo?!... ¡GENIAL!" El rubio saca un revolver del bolsillo "¡EL AMOR NO TIENE FRONTERAS!" Y con estas ultimas palabras, el chico se vuela la tapa de los sesos frente a millones de telespectadores.

Todos quedan unos minutos en silencio, pero la periodista sigue con su trabajo

"¿es verdad que esta hecho con humanos?" Preguntaba la periodista

"¿no le preocupa que un sujeto se allá suicidado frente a…?" Intento preguntar Shino

"Olvídalo chico, eso ya ah pasado…"Interrumpió la morena "Pero contesten…. ¿es verdad que esta hecho con humanos?"

"Si" Respondió en seco Gaara

"Telespectadores, Aquí lo tienen. Estos chicos nos demuestran algo que hemos olvidado. En todos estos años en los que eh reporteado casos impresionantes, ninguno a sido como este. Estos valerosos muchachos nos están dejando, no solo un gran platillo antropófago, si no, que nos dan una solución. El canibalismo, tal vez, no sea tan malo después de todo, puede que sea…la solución divina que hemos esperado…Soy Yuhi Kurenai, canal 6" Después de decir su discurso, la chica tira su micrófono "vámonos de aquí" y la prensa se fue.

Después de ese día… el plato humanidad siguió siendo furor en todo el mundo, solo que cambio de nombre…cambio a…"carne molida"…todo gracias…a un gran país…

¡LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA!

**FIN**

* * *


	3. Mi amigo, el cataléptico

**Episodio 3: Mi amigo, el cataléptico**

Lee pasea por los campos de la Universidad, mientras salta de felicidad disfrutando las maravilla de aquella zona. Mientras cantaba una hermosa tonada

_Lee:_

_"Cantando por el prado voy_

_No llevo calzoncillos hoy_

_Camino sin problemas_

_Me suda la entre pierna_

_Cantando por el prado voy"_

Cuando ya estaba internado en los bosques del campus, miro hacia atrás y luego hacia los otros lados, saco una petaca y bebió un poco.

"Licor¿qué haría sin ti?" Mencionó aliviado Lee luego de probar un sorbo "Que gran día, paz en el bosque, con mi bebida alcoholizada preferida y sentado en un árbol a las orillas de un lago…nada puede arruinar mi día"

Gran error. Cerca del chico, se acerca una figura flotando, boca abajo, dejándose llevar hacia la orilla por el agua.

"¿Que cara..?" Lee toma una vara y da vuelta el cuerpo. Estaba algo hinchado y sin señales de vida "…conche…"

El muchacho quedo anonadado por el descubrimiento y empezó a perder los estribos.

El cuerpo se veía mas pálido de lo normal, aunque el agua lo había hinchado un poco, parecía no tener mucha masa y tenia el pelo de un negro que reflejaba profunda oscuridad

"Maldita sea¿que voy a hacer?... ¿que debería hacer?...Padre Gai¿ porque no esta cuando se le necesita?" En ese momento comenzó a esforzar la sien para recordar a su mentor, el buen Padre Gai.

**Flashback**

"Bueno Lee¿aprendiste la lección mirando esa Teletón?" preguntaba el Padre Maito Gai a su discípulo, quien tenia la edad de 8 años en ese momento

"Si, que Dios tiene un plan para todo" Respondió el pequeño Lee

"Te queda camino por recorrer mi joven aprendiz, pero con la llama que llevas dentro, estarás mas cercano a dios de lo que crees"

"Usted es muy sabio Padre Gai"

"Lee…"

"Padre Gai…"

"Lee…"

"Padre Gai…"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sujetados de las manos para luego mirar hacia el horizonte

"Pero te recordare lo mas importante, mi joven pupilo, cuando encuentres un cadáver flotando en un rio…¿que debe hacer un buen cristiano?"

"¡Darle sagrada sepultura!"

"Muy bien Lee, estas llegando…"

**Fin del Flashback**

"Una sagrada sepultura ¿eh?" Se dijo a si mismo el chico evitando el ataque de pánico de hace un rato, al recordar lo que su mentor le había mencionado

La tarde paso de soleada y feliz a una tarde donde la lluvia no daba descanso y los truenos acompañaban la orden del día. En una colina, se encontraba el joven Lee, cavando un profundo agujero, el cual ya estaba acabando.

"Listo, ahora a sepultarlo" Lee salió de aquel hoyo y lanzo el cadáver en el "Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo y blablabla" y con ello, empezó a enterrar el cuerpo

* * *

Al acabar, estaba dispuesto a irse

"Bien, descansa en paz, joven desconocido"

Pero al dar media vuelta para retirarse noto que una mano salía entre la tierra, la cual hacia apoyo para salir, logrando dejar a la vista, el cadáver, quien ahora, intentaba salir de la tierra

"¿Donde estoy?" Pregunto el "cadáver", dejando un aterrado cejón, el cual no vio otra que, atacarlo con la pala.

"¡Toma esto!… ¡zombie!…¡aaaaha!" Gritaba el cejón mientras le daba palazos al "muerto"

"¡Cálmate¡Deja de golpearme!" Rogaba el "cadáver mientras era golpeado, Lee comenzó a calmarse y decidió escuchar "¡no estoy muerto!"

"Si lo estabas, no dabas ni señales de vida, maldito zombie" Lee estaba dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo pero fue detenido por la cuartada de su objetivo

"¡Hombre, soy cataléptico!" Grito el joven golpeado

"¿Cataléptico?...mmm…eso explica todo" Dedujo Lee, pero luego le dio otro golpe

"Ouch¿por que me golpeas de nuevo?"

"Para estar seguro, soy Rock Lee"

"Saludos, me llamo Sai…"

"¿Sai cuanto?"

"Solo Sai"

"Bueno, quieres que te lleva a la casa, tengo auto y solo vine a beber"

"No creo que sea necesario, fui enterrado tantas veces que ya ni se donde estoy" Decía algo melancólico Sai, recordando tantas veces que había sido enterrado por sus amigos y familiares

"Ya se, puedes quedarte en mi casa, por mientras¿que te parece?"

"¿Seguro que no habría problema?"

"Mis compañeros de cuarto son comprensivos, te aceptaran"

* * *

"¡Maldita sea, siempre traes vagos¡Apenas podemos mantenernos y andas trayendo cada idiota que se te cruza!" Naruto retaba a Lee despiadadamente

"Pero…"

"Lee, se que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no hay lugar" Intento explicar calmadamente Shino

"yo no puedo ceder espacio, estoy intentando renderizar una nena, así que toda mi pieza la convertí en un laboratorio de render" Excuso Chouji

Naruto continua en contra del deseo de Lee "Y de ninguna manera dormirá en la pieza de Gaara, aunque esta en la playa con su hermano, el siempre deja trampas para que no entre nadie en su ausencia"

* * *

En la playa, se encontraba Kakuro y Gaara sentados, cada uno, en una toalla. El pelirrojo estaba malhumorado como siempre, pero su hermano estaba cantando feliz

_Kankuro:_

_Arena y sol_

_El mar azul_

_Contigo yo_

_Conmigo tu…_

Gaara se cabrea y le pone una pistola "Desert Eagle" en la sien

"Sigues cantando esa mierda y pronto te reúnes con mama en el infierno" le amenazo el pelirrojo, lo cual resulto, dejando en silencio a su hermano

* * *

Mientras, en el apartamento de los imbéciles

"Si tanto le molesta al pene pequeño…" Con ese comentario Naruto se enojo

"¡¿Que te hace pensar que tengo un pene pequeño?!"

"Porque eres un pobre llorón…bueno, mejor me voy…" Sai estaba por irse, pero Lee lo sujeta de la muñeca

"Tu no te vas a ningún lado, te ofrecí hospitalidad y te la voy a dar, como un buen hijo de dios" Aclaro Lee

"Pero Lee, nosotros…"

"Dormirá en mi pieza por mientras, y se acaba el…" pero en ese momento, Sai cae "muerto" al suelo.

"Oh…dios…mío" Fue la única reacción de un perplejo Naruto, quien mantenía una mirada de horror ante la caída del cuerpo de Sai

Shino se acerca al cuerpo y le toma el pulso "Esta muerto"

"No…no…¿que hemos hecho?" Sollozaba Naruto de rodillas en el suelo, tomando el cuerpo en brazos "Le negamos la hospitalidad y dios se lo ah llevado¡PORQUE SIEMPRE LO QUE TOCO PERECE!"

"Naruto calma…"

"NO PIDAS QUE ME CALME LEE, TODO ES POR CULPA DE ESE HORRIBLE HIJO DE PERRA" Gritaba el rubio apuntando hacia el cielo "Primero te llevas a mi padre, luego a mi madre, a Sakura, a mi perrito, a Sakura otra vez y ahora… ¡ESTO!...Te odio Dios¡TE ODIO!"

Lee se cabrea y le pega una cachetada a Naruto

"¡Cálmate!, no esta muerto, tiene catalepsia"

"Oh…debiste decirnos eso antes" Decía un calmado Shino

"No quería que lo aceptaran por pena"

"Tu le ofreciste hospedaje porque te daba pena" Le sacaba en cara el gordito

"Bueno…si…pero…"

"Puede quedarse…" Declaraba el rubio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "…pero que no vuelva a hablar sobre mi pene"

* * *

Así, los estos estúpidos tipos pasaron una semana llena de entretención, exámenes, juegos, exámenes, flojera, exámenes…Pero todo lo hacían como amigos, hicieron sentir a Sai perteneciente a un lugar…Hasta es fatídico día…

Se encontraban los cinco jugando cartas Pokemon tranquilamente, cuando…Sai cae muerto de nuevo, aprovechando, Naruto le mira la mano

"Tiene eso, mejor no le ataco…"

"Saben, me dio hambre¿Por qué no preparamos algo para comer?" Sugirió Chouji

"Yo también tengo apetito, preparemos algo" Reafirmo Shino

"Bien, pero dejemos a Sai acostado" Y así, los cuatro acostaron a Sai en un sillón y se fueron a la cocina. En ello, se abre la puerta

"Es bueno estar en casa" Menciona Gaara mientras entra, para su sorpresa, se encuentra a Sai en el sillón "Que cara…"

Se acerca al cuerpo del chico y lo empieza a revisar con la mirada…tieso

Le toma la muñeca para buscar pulso…no tiene

Pone sus dedos en el cuello…no tiene…mierda

"Así que, un cadáver en la sala¿no?" Se dijo Gaara mientras se devolvía a buscar el bolso, en ese momento, Sai despierta y bosteza

Eso espanto a Gaara, quien por reflejo, saca un arma y comienza a disparar

"¡Muere, po zombie!" Grita mientras dispara

Sai cae al suelo, lleno de balas y desangrándose, en eso, llegan los cuatro que estaban en la cocina y miran con horror el trágico hecho

"¡Gaara¿que haz hecho?!" Grita Chouji

"Proteger mi vida, era un zombie¿que querían¿Qué le diera un besito y luego dejar que hiciera una bacanal con mis tripas?"

"Gaara…era un pobre cataléptico¡ESTABA VIVO!" Lo reta Rock Lee

Gaara se queda en silencio por un momento, luego empieza a reír por la ridícula situación, para de reír y empieza a cerrar las puertas

"Escúchenme, aquí nunca hubo un cataléptico, nunca hubo un sexto en este lugar"

"…Pero…"

"Silencio Shino, no me vengas con tu moral, esto es grave…si descubren el cuerpo, de seguro nos mandan a la cárcel…a mi me gusta mi trasero Shino, quiero conservarlo" Gaara se acerca al cuerpo "Naruto, consigue una caja…Chouji, tráeme unas sabanas de tu cama…Lee, Keroseno y Shino, no seas un po maricón"

* * *

Después de recolectar los materiales, Gaara tomo la sabana para envolver al cadáver, pero se detuvo cuando vio una mancha amarilla en la sabana, se voltio a Chouji

"¡¿Que?!...quede con traumas con la primera vez que llegaste a este departamento…" Se defendía Chouji ante la mirada de Gaara

Al momento de envolver el cuerpo, lo pusieron en una caja y le echaron kerosén, luego, levantaron la caja y la colocaron al borde del conducto de la ropa sucia

"Bien, ahora¿quien quiere decir unas palabras antes que se vaya a su descanso eterno?" Pregunto Gaara

"Yo quisiera…"pero antes de que Lee dijera palabra alguna, Gaara prendió el cadáver y lo lanzo

"Listo…ahora, recuerden, nunca paso esto ¿bien?"

"¿Que cosa?" Pregunta Chouji haciéndose el olvidado

"bien hecho, chico" Gaara le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza al gordito y le da una galleta para perros, el cual la come y se tira al suelo moviendo el trasero como un perro.

"Bueno, que gran aventura la de hoy" Todos se quedan mirando a Naruto por lo que dijo "creo que hay que poner música para cerrar este loco día"

"yo me encargo" Declara Lee, quien enciende la radio y pone "Sunshine, lollipop and rainbows". Con esto, Naruto, Lee y Chouji comienzan a cantar.

_Chouji, Lee, Naruto:_

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_Everything that's wonderful is_

_ what I feel when we're together,_

_Brighter than a lucky penny,_

_When you're near the rain cloud disappears,_

_ dear,And I feel so fine just_

_ to know that you are mine._

"¡CALLENSE!... ¡dejen de cantar, malditos hijos de la pa maca!... ¡mierda, parecen un trió de peos!…¡pies jotos, púdranse!…¡ardan en el infierno manes!…¡los voy a descuartizar!" Gaara sale se dirige a la cocina

_Chouji, Lee, Naruto:_

_My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_That's how this refrain goes, _

_so come on, join in everybody!_

Gaara llega con un hacha y destruye la radio

"¡AHORA SIGUEN USTEDES POS!"

Y así, Shino termina observando un espectáculo cómico pero perturbador, Garaa persigue con un hacha a sus tres amigos, que gritan por piedad y misericordia.

Todo vuelve a su lugar, pero algo se quema en el cuarto de la lavandería, hay una montonera de ropa sucia y una caja que se quema, la caja esta inerte, pero de ella, sale una mano en llamas.

**FIN...?...! **


End file.
